


Mirrors

by BosleyBanks (mytholizzie)



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019)
Genre: F/F, Multi, This starts out fluffy, boz is bringing some light dom to the table, but the category will most definitely change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytholizzie/pseuds/BosleyBanks
Summary: Elena's never kissed or been kissed before, Bosley is here to show her how to do it right, ft. x-ray glasses and almost 360º mirrors
Relationships: Rebekah Bosley/Elena Houghlin, referrenced bosley/sabina
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> based on the following prompt: i’ve never kissed anyone before and now you’ve caught me in the bathroom pretending to kiss the mirror

Having been decked out in the latest clothing, comms, including the x-ray glasses she had scanned Sabina with, and everything else with the help of Saint, Elena was all ready and willing to join in whatever mission the Angels had coming next. With Sabina and Jane snuggling closely on the couch where she’d left them -or rather, Sabina lolling across Jane and Jane not bothering to move- and Bosley still off filling that cheese-sized hole she had in her soul, Elena had slunk off to the bathroom to check out her new garb.

Arriving in the bathroom, the first thing that Elena noticed was three of the four walls were mirrored, giving her the perfect vantage of her outfit from almost every angle. The second thing she noticed was the full face of makeup Saint had painted across her cheeks; he'd highlighted her in a way that she'd never dreamed of, she never thought that she could ever look like that, even with the help of professional makeup and artistry. The final detail she picked up on was that the cupids bow of her mouth had been accented with the perfect color and she pouted to test out what it'd look like in action.

She twirled around, shrugging the leather jacket from her shoulders and glanced at herself over her shoulder, to check out how everything moved with her frame, as she gave a few gratuitous chops of her hands before she scooted closer to the mirror above the sinks. As she neared the sinks and leaned over, the brunette pursed her lips, narrowing her eyes as she checked herself out, admiring the contrasting yet complementary shade of mulberry slicked across her lips. 

Playing the angles, Elena posed, strutted and admired her form as she continued to twirl. At one point, she whipped the jacket from her shoulders and struck a pose, rivaling Madonna. It took Elena only a few seconds more, having figured she was cute enough to kiss, to press her lips against the cool glass of the mirror, leaving a smear of berry when she pulled back. She paused, admiring her pout across the glass before she leaned in again, pressing her puckered lips to the glass and leaving another trace of her lipstick behind. The brunette continued to press her mouth against the glass, experimenting with closing both eyes, leaving one eye open so she could watch herself, and leaving open mouthed kisses against the mirror. She was already screwing around, so she didn’t see any harm in wondering what she looked like while kissing.

It was sometime during this experimentation phase, something that came naturally to Elena on account of her scientific background, that Bosley had entered the bathroom, hearing the gentle smacking sounds through the communications bracelet that Saint had adorned her with. With Elena's obviously pre-occupation with the mirror coupled with Bosley's cat-like movements, the brunette had not heard the blonde enter the bathroom, even with the amount of tassels dripping from Bosley’s leather skirt. 

"Houghlin, what the hell are you doing?" Bosley announced her presence in the bathroom with an amused smirk and folded her arms across her chest.

"M-Mrs. Bosley, I--." 

Boz silenced Elena with a single finger, finger raised just slightly as she shook her head and flicked her gaze to the lipstick printed on the mirror just behind Elena, "I see you're having your own party."

The petite brunette flushed, "I was just practising." She announced, the response being semi-spur of the moment and all she could think of to explain why she'd been caught red-handed, or in this case, red-lipped, kissing the bathroom mirrors.

"And, yet, you didn't bother to invite any of us." Bosley retorted with the faintest of smirks. She pushed herself off of the opposite mirrored wall and crossed the bathroom to the sinks, where Elena was standing. The blonde took a moment, circling the younger woman like she was some sort of prey. Bosley made appreciative noises as she circled Elena for the sixth time, allowing her tongue to click and hums to catch in her throat. She stopped once she was in front of Elena, face-to-face with the brunette, looking down at her from the few inches of height difference.

"Am I in any kind of trouble?" The brunette queried lightly.

"Oh, honey. You're not in any kind of trouble but I want to know, why were you really kissing the mirror?" The blonde questioned, pushing Elena to admit what she already knew. Her dating profiles were a dead giveaway; Houghlin was lonely and had never had anybody in her life. In a romantic context, at least. She watched as the younger woman blushed and bowed her head, the x-ray glasses slipped down the bridge of her nose slightly and Boz quickly tilted her chin up, so she didn't lose the glasses entirely.

"I told you, I was just practising."

"Practising for what exactly?"

There was a pregnant pause before either of them spoke up again. It was Bosley who broke the silence between them when she quipped, "If you're really that unsure about landing someone, I can teach you the basics. It'll be part of your training but, it's always good to get a leg-up on something, am I right?"

"I'm not unsure about landing someone..."

"Elena, please. You're forgetting that I know quite a bit about you. You also thought that Fleming was flirting with you, and I'll be damned if I let you go through life thinking that when a guy flirts with you, it means he likes you. That guy wanted you dead." Boz stated matter-of-factly.

The brunette huffed and shifted her weight so she was leaning back against the countertop. She chanced a swift glance at the blonde and instantly regretted it; Boz was there irresistibly hot and present within her space, hip jutted out at an angle she didn't think humanly possible and hair flipped out in slightly-mussed curls, leather skirt tight around her thighs.

"So, you are going to take my offer, or not?" 

Elena gently nodded, shifting awkwardly on the counter, feeling the cold through the material of her new outfit. She watched over the rim of the glasses as the older woman made several steps to join her, in her personal space as she set her hands either side of the brunette. Elena almost passed out right there.

"First things first; the other two don't find out about this, I don't want them thinking they missed out on this special treatment, okay?" Bosley awaited the meek head nod before she continued, "Secondly, I've had wine and cheese, so this might be a little sloppy but it'll give you that 'practise' that you want because, let's face it, a lot of men and women do not know how to make out well."

The brunette reached up and claimed the glasses that were covering her face, she set them aside on the counter beside her as Bosley took the final steps and pushed her against the mirrored wall, fingers instantly carded through Elena's hair. She was awkward with her own hands, not knowing where to place them, so she kept them at her sides and awaited Boz's instructions. They didn't come. She watched as Bosley moved her mouth closer to her face, eyes down and hooded while she took in the details of her face; mole close to her mouth, peach-fuzz skin and elongated lashes, accentuated with the make-over Saint had given her.

Elena's breath was already hitching being in such close proximity to the blonde, she was conscious about what kind of vibes she was giving off to the older woman but decided that was ridiculous because Boz probably already knew how she was feeling. The blonde only made it worse when she murmured against Elena's cheek, informing her she was about to kiss her, similarly to how Saint had requested her consent to pop her rib back into place, in order to fix her posture.

Bosley made contact, ghosting her lips across Elena's in the most minute of kisses. She was testing the waters, seeing if the brunette wanted to back out, forget the whole thing. Any form of protest or regret did not come from the scientist, and so Boz continued, allowing her free hand to rove the lapel of the leather jacket she wore, as her lips reached in again for purchase against Elena's mouth. She could feel the slick of the lipstick from Elena's lips transfer to her own, smiling into the kiss as she pressed her weight against the younger woman, hearing an expected intake of breath at the increase in bodily contact.

"Sweetie, relax." Boz cooed, gently running her fingers through the hair at Elena's temple, "This is going to be so much better for you if you just relax. You trust me, right?"

Elena was hesitant but the taste and scent of Bosley was already too intoxicating and she wanted more. So she gave another meek nod, glancing up at the blonde with doe eyes. She had met the Angels merely hours before, following their surveillance of her having received her call about the Calisto project, and now she was giving her trust to this woman who claimed to be a Bosley when she'd witnessed the other Bosley- Edgar- take a shot.

She leaned in again, cupping the brunette's cheek with her palm, Elena could feel the chilled metal of her rings against her flushed skin. She smiled until she felt Bosley's lips skirt over the flesh at her jugular, peppering sweet, delicate kisses there. The blonde's lips were like an angel's whisper, quite literally, as she trailed her lips from the base of Elena's throat, up to her jaw and back towards her earlobe.

The brunette almost came apart right there, playing right into those horoscopes she'd read about her throat and neck being her 'points.' She never usually believed that stuff but then again, she was pretty gullible at times. More than that, nobody had touched her like this before. Sure, Elena had been tickled on her neck as a child by her friends and siblings, and she'd enjoyed having her longer hair brushed, especially the thrill she felt when her mother pulled her hair from beneath the collar of her blouses. But, nothing had ever felt quite like Bosley's lips ghosting across her skin.

Boz noticed that Elena's hands were still awkwardly by her sides, fingers flexing and balling into fists whenever she felt her breath hitch. The blonde murmured into the skin at her neck, "You can touch me, babe. I'm not going to break, and you're not going to burst into flames either."

Tentatively, Elena reached one of her hands and placed it at Bosley's hip, feeling the rough material of the leather skirt, and the slightest inclination of her underwear beneath. Her other hand reached for the blonde's upper arm, feeling the instant, almost liquid-heat from her body through the fine cloth of her blouse. And when Bosley moved her mouth over Elena's once more, the brunette could taste the wine the blonde had drank earlier.

The kiss was chaste at first, just their mouths melding together, getting used to the sensation of having each other's lips against theirs. The blonde, of course, took the lead in pressing puckered lips against Elena's until she allowed her tongue to trace the width of the brunette's mouth, seeking entrance. The brunette gladly obliged, fingers digging into Bosley's hip as she tasted the wine within her own mouth and felt her tongue sweep over her own, gliding across her teeth in the process.

As Boz pulled away from her lips, Elena followed her, brows arching as she sought the blonde's lips against hers again. The brunette allowed her eyes to flutter open and stare into Bosley's face; the blonde’s pupils were larger than usual but not fully blown wide yet. She noticed a small strand of blonde hair that had become mussed at the front of the older woman's hair and reached up to push it back, trying to smooth it back into the curl from where it had escaped. Boz's hand stopped her and she shook her head.

"It's only going to get messed up again, just leave it, Houghlin."

Elena was, of course, confused about Bosley’s comment but decided to roll with it, continue along the path they’d started without too many questions along the way. She was almost like a sponge, taking in all of the information she found pertinent to surviving at the Townsend Agency and working alongside the women who had protected her. She wanted nothing more than to find her purpose, whether that was helping them hack into mainframes or being the decoy, or just keeping busy around the safe houses, much like how she envisaged Saint doing.

“I’m going to give this one more shot, then it’s your turn.” 

“Wait, what?” Elena questioned, now completely confused by what was expected of her. She searched Bosley’s eyes once more for any form of clue or tell that would help her to understand whatever situation or predicament she was in for but, there was nothing to go by; Bosley had had years of training in concealing any emotions.

The blonde leaned in. This time her hands sought contact with Elena’s midriff before circling back to her waist and pulling her closer, closing the millimeters between their frames. She rested her head against the brunette's and just inhaled, trying to regulate her breathing, encouraging Elena to follow suit. It was the calm before the very weathered storm.

"Whatever I do now, I want you to imitate it when I tell you to, got it?" Boz instructed, "Again, if you're uncomfortable, I want you to tell me. I also don't want you ratting me out to the other two, and especially not to Saint." She wasn't there to replace him in any form, he was there to do exactly what she'd said he was there for; feeding their mind, body and soul.

"Of course." Elena replied in a mousy tone, her fingers still engrossed in teasing where cotton met leather at Bosley's hip.

Naturally, Bosley dipped her face and buried it in the crook of Elena’s neck, sending gentle bursts of hot breath skittering across the brunette’s throat until she pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses against the delicate flesh and pressed her body further into Elena’s, ripping a soft gasp from the brunette’s throat. She felt it vibrate against her lips as she continued to pepper kisses, her tongue laved over hot skin in the process. 

“Wh-what do I call you?” Elena gasped again, tilting her head back to allow the blonde better access to her throat and collarbones.

“Bosley. Or Boz is fine, too.” She murmured, occupied with the brunette’s earlobe.

The blonde’s hands were everywhere, it seemed. Elena couldn’t keep up with how quickly her senses were firing up and chasing sensations that were coursing through her body and mind. It was when Boz shifted her hand from Elena’s waist to the small of her back and cupped the nape of her neck with the other, did Elena even consider backing out of whatever ‘training’ this was.

As lips met her own though, all considerations evaporated and she was left only with a Bosley-sized hole she wanted filled. With each flick of the blonde’s tongue, Elena responded by flicking her tongue, dueling in the cavern their mouths had created. She could feel Bosley’s hands caressing her back and the nape of her neck before she felt the hand on the small of her back reach down to squeeze at her buttocks, and she toed Elena’s feet apart slightly with perfectly impractical stilettoed heels.

The hand at Elena’s nape traced a delicate line from neck to collarbones, leaving Elena shuddering as goose flesh appeared in its wake. Bosley knew how to arouse anybody, even someone she’d just met but, knew all the important details about -she’d made sure to steer clear of yellow.

Boz almost drained the life force from Elena, she felt it on an emotional and physical level; from the deft fingers kneading at her cheeks, to the tongue ravaging her mouth and the soft hums Bosley was emitting, Elena felt as though she would be left for dead in the middle of the reflective bathroom until the blonde’s hand in her hair grounded her once again, pulling her back to reality. 

The blonde suddenly had a wonderful idea; Elena could see herself over the blonde’s shoulders but, what if she could see herself and Bosley? Without further consideration or warning, Boz swiftly spun Elena around and pressed her into the mirrored wall, smearing the lipstick stains ungracefully across the reflective glass.

“Boz…?” Elena squeaked, taken by surprise at the sudden change of pace and position. She eyed the blonde through the reflection, noting the subtle smirk and the darker eyes; the blonde was also turned on, it seemed. Had she done that? Or was this just part of her 'I'm forty and single' thing she had going?

"You're not backing out now, are you?" The blonde questioned.

"No, I just--"

Elena couldn't finish her comment, Bosley's hand had slunk around her waist, and fingers were tenderly stroking at her abdomen through the polymer and cotton. The blonde spoke up again, "You're okay with this...?" She gestured in the mirror to her hand on the brunette's abdomen, briefly quirking her brow, "If you're not, I can forget this whole thing."

Elena rapidly shook her head, flyaway hair brushing against Bosley's nose and catching the edges of her blonde wisps in the process, "No, I'm good. W-we can do this." She stuttered lightly, willing whatever this was to continue. Bosley's touch was magnificent, "What was it you said? Don't tell the others...?"

Bosley smirked and nodded, already Elena had picked up on the important details of working at the Townsend Agency.


	2. Chapter 2

“Boz…?” Elena squeaked, to say she was surprised was an understatement, she had been taken by surprise by the sudden change of pace and position, and Bosley hadn’t given her warning beforehand. The brunette found herself under the same scrutiny she had been met with when she had first been introduced to Bosley; arriving on the scene in a fast car, fashioning clothing that made her look as though she'd just stepped off a runway. The casual once-over she'd received then was not unlike the one the blonde gave her now as she felt herself pressed against the mirrored wall, Boz behind her, gently pressing against her back. Her lipstick stains had already been smeared where she’d tried to steady herself with the force she’d been twisted around with.

The blonde shook her head and smirked at Elena through her reflection before she pressed her front against the brunette’s back, her entire length was flush against Elena’s back, and she could feel the heat from the younger woman’s body through the fine cotton of her blouse. She knew that she would end up hot and bothered by the end of whatever ‘this’ was.

There was an unspoken conversation between them. Although had already asked Elena if she had her trust, the air between them buzzed with the same question. The brunette wanted nothing more than to turn in Boz’s arms and just embrace her for taking her under her wing and looking after her, in more ways than one.

Elena already knew that she trusted the older woman, she had an aura not so dissimilar to a maternal figure, someone she could go to to share her inner-most thoughts and get things off of her chest when she needed to, and didn’t want to go to Saint. For her, trusting someone after just a few hours of meeting them was a new concept for her. She concluded that it was mostly because the women had collaborated and ultimately saved her life, Edgar had sacrificed his own to get she and Jane to safety.

Yet now, there she was; in the bathroom with her potential future supervisor, lipstick smeared across the mirrors and her mouth, and panting as though she had overly-exerted herself. Never in her or a multitude of lifetimes after her own did she ever think she’d be making out with someone in a bathroom, in the center of Berlin. The most important detail of the situation she could never have imagined was that the potential supervisor would be an older, blonde woman. Surprise bitch!

“Houghlin, did you hear me?” Bosley’s voice broke through her gay panic and she found herself feeling more flustered than before.

“I-I’m sorry, what did you say?”

“I just said I want you to let me know if you’re okay with all of this? This… touching and everything that goes with it. Cause, if you're not, I can just go back to my cheese.” Boz quirked her brow, awaiting Elena’s response. The blonde was just so nonchalant. She could switch emotions on and off faster than anybody Elena had known to do so before.

“I’m fine with it.” The words left her mouth faster than she anticipated, and she wasn’t entirely sure she was thinking rationally with how Bosley’s body was pressed against her, and how she could feel the gentle swells of the blonde’s breasts, even through the thicker leather of the jacket she wore. Elena knew she was in trouble, she had already noticed that the blonde was a woman who when she wanted something and went after it, she got it.

The moment Elena consented, the blonde reached for her hand, interlinking their fingers as she traced their hands down the brunette’s abdomen while she nosed at Elena’s nape, pressing her lips against the hair that hung around the skin. Boz could feel the heat emanating from the brunette’s neck, drifting from the constraints of the leather jacket that she was seemingly encased in. She knew that every action, every press of her lips and trace of her fingertips would cause a chain reaction for Elena, and she took a little satisfaction in being the one to show the brunette how to feel.

With her free hand, Bosley traced lazy stripes along Elena's side, first over the materials of the shirt and polymer tank she wore before slipping her fingers under the hem of the cloth and finding the brunette's skin already alight. As she continued to stroke at the brunette's waist, Elena allowed a series of small mewls to escape her throat and Boz took great pleasure in hearing the minute noises the brunette made under her hand. 

"Boz..." Elena whimpered, arching her body away from the blonde's form.

Bosley smirked into Elena's neck, lips almost attached to the heated skin there as she snaked her hand further south of the brunette's bare abdomen. The blonde felt as Elena snapped her abs tightly in anticipation with the delicate contact from Boz's fingers vying for the waistband at the dark skinnies she wore.

Elena was vaguely aware of the blonde's fingers ghosting over the laced trim of her panties as she emitted a series of noises that were not familiar to her own ears, she wasn't even certain they had come from her mouth until she felt Bosley's breath puffing against her neck, which signaled that the blonde was chuckling. She was already such a hot mess and the blonde had barely started, Elena could tell.

Somewhere between her hand slipping beneath Elena's shirt and the brunette mewing like a tiny kitten beneath her palms, Bosley had reached for the previously discarded glasses. She slipped them up the bridge of Elena's nose, entrapping the brunette with her arm wrapped under her arm and hand gripped the younger woman's shoulder. Boz's hand was still circling the trim on Elena's panties, dipping teasingly just beneath the elasticated waistband.

Boz softly nipped at Elena's neck, "Sweetie, open your eyes."

Elena obliged. She watched as Bosley crowded her neck, peppering kisses and teething at the skin, definitely leaving marks the others would question later. And, finally, she allowed her fingers to dip beneath the elastic, brushing across heated skin. Boz felt Elena shiver in anticipation as her fingers skirted across the surprisingly trimmed hair concealed beneath the cotton of the brunette's panties. She wanted nothing more than to initiate Elena into the Angels' club; she'd already witnessed a fellow Bosley killed in action and had been part of the impromptu dinner they'd held for their fallen Edgar. Initiating her in would be a piece of cake.

As the blonde proceeded to nip at Elena's neck, the brunette could barely take the assault on her senses and closed her eyes once again, causing the blonde to nip just an extra bit harder at the skin, startling Elena to force her eyes open. She was rewarded with an almost gravely "Better" from Boz.

"Pop open your button." The blonde ordered, catching Elena's skin between her teeth, "Leave the jacket on."

Of course, the brunette obliged once again, the last thing she wanted was to anger Bosley. She felt as though the blonde was pretty unpredictable, if her current situation was anything to go by. Elena focused her attention on Bosley's face, darkened blue eyes peering at her through short chocolate locks. Big mistake. With the added pressure from Boz's stare -she felt much like a gazelle being stalked by a famished lioness- Elena could barely get her hands to move in the way she wanted them to; her fingers trembled as she fiddled with the loop and the button, it seemed to intricate for even the established scientist within her.

Eventually, Elena managed to pop the button free of its jail, allowing Bosley's hand freer reign to explore south of her belt. She would be damned if the blonde ordered her to do anything else, Elena wasn't entirely sure it would be in her emotional range to complete further tasks. She took the initiative though, to lean back against Bosley's shoulder, the blonde's arm still pinning her between mirror and curves.

The blonde finally did the thing the brunette was eagerly anticipating; she moved her fingers, skittering lower. Elena felt as though she'd stopped breathing as Bosley's fingers glided through heat and slickened folds. Her eyes must have fluttered closed again because she snapped them open when she felt Boz pinch at her clit, and read the expression across the blonde's face. She figured Bosley's work ethic flowed over into her sexual preferences; she seemed to enjoy causing minor pain.

"Use the glasses, Houghlin. I want you to watch this." Bosley murmured into the shell of Elena's ear. 

Elena cast her gaze downwards, focusing on where her skin and Boz's fingers met beneath the denim of the jeans she wore. There were items flashing on the lenses of the glasses she wore; blood pressure and heart rate -she didn't need the glasses to tell her that she had an elevated heart rate, she could already feel the thrum in her ears. Still, the brunette trained her eyes on the blonde's hand roaming beneath her panties. She could she digits outlined through the lenses of the glasses, curling and straightening then circling her clit and tracking through her folds.

It was when Boz slipped her fingers further, probing Elena's entrance that the brunette really paid attention. She witnessed an image baring striking resemblances to that of both an x-ray and an ultrasound image. The younger woman mewed slightly and leaned her head back against the blonde's shoulder, feeling Bosley rest her chin against her temple. Elena shifted her foot slightly, widening her stance to give the older woman better access, and reached to palm at the mirrored wall, seeking purchase against something she could hold. 

The blonde allowed for a pregnant pause to settle between movements; she gave the younger woman time to adjust to the sensory overload, it was all new to her, of course. Bosley counted the moments, giving Elena only two minutes to collect herself before she slipped her fingers past a slight resistance, until she felt Elena's hand join hers, nails already bit into the blonde's lighter, yet slightly more weathered skin. 

"Oh honey, come on. You're missing it." Boz purred into her ear, as she flicked her tongue against the helix.

Again, Elena was encouraged to watch herself as Bosley's fingers mirrored the distant pulses the brunette felt stirring already. It was almost all too much. Almost. She powered through the sensations, forcing herself to focus on the area her and Bosley's hands were connected, the glasses revealed Boz curling her fingers gingerly. Elena could already see the crescent marks from her nails biting into the blonde's knuckles, that had to be painful but, it seemed that Boz didn't mind. The blonde continued to flex and curl her fingers and felt Elena's walls quiver.

She felt Bosley relocate the hand that had pinned her shoulder in place. The available hand cupped at her breast, and Elena was conscious of her breathing. She was aware the blonde could feel the swell of her breath rise and fall with each inhale and exhale. Elena's breathing was labored and she noted how quickly the older woman's hand rose and fell. The younger woman was lost in the image reflected back at her through the mirrors. Bosley, although, eager to grasp at everything she could with complete vigor, was gentle with Elena. She looked positively angelic with the bleached blonde locks bouncing around her delicate jawline.

Without warning, Bosley's fingers sped up. So far, Elena had coped with everything Boz had tossed her way but, the sudden increase in pace was the tipping point. The brunette forced her palms against the mirror, arms outstretched and she pushed her pelvis back into Boz's groin. Elena appreciated when the blonde’s hand retracted from her breast -the nipple was sensitive- and graced her waist but, noted that Bosley allowed her nails to bite into her side; payback, perhaps?

Of course, the blonde was far from done with the brunette. She smirked, soothing Elena’s waist as she once again counted out the minutes for the younger woman to recover from the tiny orgasm she’d had. She rested her chin on Elena’s shoulder, and focused on her face in the reflection, “So, Houghlin…?”

“Give me a minute…” Elena responded, tone raspy and labored.

“Don’t think we’re finished here. There’s totally more where that came from.”

“Th-there’s more?” She exhaled excitedly.

“If you think that’s all I’m going to leave you with, you came to the wrong agency.” Bosley snorted slightly.

“So, is this like, a regular part of agency life?”

“Oh, honey.” Boz chortled, she withdrew her fingers and traced a single line from Elena’s trimmed bikini line to the delicate spot just below her belly button. Her eyes followed her finger before she flicked her gaze back up to Elena’s eyes, “For some of us, it is.” She surveilled the brunette’s expressions upon hearing the response she gave. Bosley was not there to play, and she wanted to make sure the younger woman understood that.

Using her hand at the brunette’s waist, Boz forcibly turned her around, so Elena was facing her. Almost immediately, Bosley captured the younger woman’s lips with hers, she pressed her body flush against Elena’s once again. The blonde heard a dull thud as Elena’s head made contact with the mirror. Her fingers found the front of Elena’s jeans again, gaping wide from the previous moments of lust. And, in record time, Bosley’s fingers were trained on finding ways to make Elena come apart under her touch again.


End file.
